


The Last Chapter

by inbid



Category: The Adventures of Sinbad (Canada TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbid/pseuds/inbid
Summary: Taking a step towards a new future, Bryn must close the last chapter of the past behind her.
Relationships: Bryn/Sinbad (Adventures of Sinbad), Maeve/Sinbad (Adventures of Sinbad)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Last Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it's a story about Bryn, the pairing remains M / S - as in my other stories. In many of my pieces, Bryn's character is completely left out, with this little story I want to do her justice.

The waves were crashing the wooden poles. The night had already covered the world but for Bryn it did not make any difference. The world and time had stopped for her on that day.

The day when she finally had met her past.

She had been searching for the answers for so long, desperately trying to bring back even a small part of her former life. She had been chasing for her forgotten past, ready to pay any price for just one little sign.

But her past had reached her on its own rules. It had hit suddenly without any warning, without any mercy and asking for the highest possible price. She had had to pay with her whole new life, with the only life she had known. The life with the crew who had become her family.

The life with Sinbad.

They both had shared the special bond. They both had been desperately looking for something. She was chasing her past, he was chasing his destiny. They both had found it in the same time when Master Dim Dim's curse had been broken by his apprentice Maeve.

With their return Sinbad had found the long forgotten light in his heart and Bryn had found her answers about the past.

Bryn wiped a tear, she wrapped her cloak even tighter around herself.

So, her past had found her. She had accepted it with the dignity and was ready to bear ll of its consequences. She did not blame anyone. Her past was part of her and there were no excuses. She did not blame anyone, maybe except the fate which had given her a chance to try another life, the one she had never deserved, just to claim it back soon after.

Turok and Rumina's hatred and desire for revenge had led to final war between the white and the black magic. Their vengeance had not been supposed only to touch guilty of their previous defeats Sinbad, but had been expected to be much more spectacular. Their long-planned attack on the kingdom of Baghdad had turned into the weeks of fight and many innocents had lost their lives. Finally, it had been ended. It had been ended in the place where it had begun – The Skull Mountains. The winning battle of the good with the evil.

Bryn still was sure that she had opted for the only proper side of this war but whether the betrayal of the family may be the right option…?

Betray but not renounce. To give the justice to her heart she had not renounced her roots.

Turok and Rumina are dead. Her father and sister died at the hand of Sinbad and Maeve. The sailor and the sorceress, the saviors, the heroes. Their story will become a legend and will be praised for ages. They had put an end to the war and brought up the peace. But after the atrocities the black magic committed, it was hard to restore peace in some hearts. Even though she had opted for the only proper side of this war, there was no place for Bryn in that story. For some she will always be Turok's daughter.

That is why she had decided to leave, to step aside. She could not and did not want to be part of this story. Bryn had to get away from the past she had been looking for so long.

She had already packed her belongings. It was not much of them. She was able to put practically the whole her life into a small bag. Some clothes, the two books and a hairbrush that was her all stuff.

Though she did not want it, her thoughts turned to the crew. To the happy days on the deck of Nomad. To Sinbad.

Bryn had had an affection for him since the very first moment she had met him. For one tiny moment she believed in this love but it was the feeling that he had never returned. It had been just an illusion.

She loved him even if long ago, she had given up, understanding his heart belonged to someone else. The destiny can be cruel and Bryn knew about that more than anyone else. Yet, she did not blame anyone. She hoped for only good days to come. For him. For her friends. And Bryn hoped for these good days to come to herself, too.

The brunette take a deep breath. She was ready. Ready to abandon the past, her life so far, abandon her friends and start a new chapter and her own story. Somewhere away from Baghdad.

She moved down the port towards the ship that was about to take her to her new life. She was not very surprised to encounter a familiar group on her way. When she approached the four men, she could not suppress her emotions.

"You didn't think we would let you leave just like that?" One of them asked, raising his eyebrows.

Bryn did not recognize the man immediately in the dark, but she exactly knew that voice.

"Dermott…"

"I can't get used to it, either" Doubar confirmed the identity of his companion joking.

With Rumina's death, her spell was broken and Dermott was a human again. His face was as pale as Maeve's one. However, his was marked with two scars over the eyebrow arch. His shoulder-length hair looked like a storm of blond curls. His brown eyes met Bryn's gaze in the dark.

Firouz and Rongar were there as well. "We have come to say goodbye. At least if you haven't changed your mind?" The scientist said with a warmth in his voice.

Bryn felt that she was trembling and her emotion did not allow her to say anything, only to gently shook her head. She hugged Firouz as first.

She will always remember his crazy ideas, inventions and his stubborn beliefs about the superiority of the science over the magic.

"Wait, wait…" Firouz started nervously searching for something in his bag. After a while he pulled out a small bottle from it and gave it to Bryn.

"Here, my herbal potion for various ailments. This bottle will do for a while."

The brunette took the gift and smiled warmly. "Thank you." Then, she turned at Rongar and gave him a hug as well. His silence often had expressed more than a thousand words. She will always remember the kindness flowing from his golden heart. Even now no words were needed. They exchanged looks and everything was said with saying nothing.

The moment of silence did not last long because Doubar caught her in his strong arms. She was not able to determine whether the strength of emotion or the embrace made that she could not breathe.

She loved him like the big brother he had practically had become to her. And she will always do.

"If any day you decide to come back here, you will always be welcomed with an open arms." Doubar whispered to her.

"I know." She whispered back, kissing him into the cheek.

And Dermott. Although they had known each other for such a short time, in the same time knowing each other for so long. The trustee all of her secrets and the reliable companion.

"You know I can't stay." Bryn said looking into Dermott's eyes.

"I know…" He answered putting her into an embrace. Knowing her best he understood her decisions, and he was letting her feel his support also this time like in every other matter.

They all did now. No regrets.

She stepped back to once again look at them all. "It is not goodbye" She announced trying to hide her sadness although from the inside her heart was breaking into millions of pieces.

She knew they would not make this moment more difficult. There would be no remorse, nor attempt to stop. They just nodded, smiling sincerely. They just were here for her. Not trying to change her mind but trying to give her the strength she needed to take that step.

It was not goodbye.

Bryn looked at the ship that was about to take her from here to her new life. Stepping a few steps toward this new chapter, she noticed there was one more person waiting for her to fully close this one.

Sinbad was waiting for her away from the crew. That one last goodbye had to remain between them only. This last chapter full of so many memories, so many unsaid words so many avoided glances had to be closed by them both and their both only.

Walking closer her heart was beating even faster, she hardly could breathe. Their eyes met, then the world stopped for a moment and all sank into silence. They had so much to say to each other and yet the words would not come.

When he was about to say something, he was interrupted by a shout coming from the ship.

"Lady Bryn!"

They both looked at the first mate that was waiting for her. "Only one last goodbye!" She screamed back to buy a few minutes.

Knowing that the time is pressing Bryn and Sinbad looked in each other eyes once again. They both tried to recall some happy memories to start. There was several of them, but muffled with regret and unspoken words. The spark of romance had faded even faster than it had been lit. Or perhaps it was never flamed.

They still remembered the warmth of their lips, however, they both chased the thoughts away. These thoughts had to be burned. There was not them.

For him there is only her, Maeve, his redheaded destiny.

The only thing he could give to Bryn is that friendship. It is the only sincere and unblemished bond between them.

Gathering the last of her courage and trying as hard as she could to hide her emotions, she said.

"Thank You. I will never forget what you have done to me and what we have gone through…" There was more behind that sentence, but those were the only words she could say.

Sinbad saw the tears welling up in her eyes but he knew it is her heart that was actually crying. He was the bad, it was all his fault. Even though, it was Bryn who constantly carried this guilt upon herself.

"I am begging you, don't blame yourself. I can't watch it." He whispered and his eyes were full of humility . "You are faithful to your values… Unlike me."

He was looking into her eyes now. The eyes that hid her personal hell. He saw a girl who had always been fighting on the right side. He saw a girl who was not sleeping at night because her nightmares reveal the scars she hid. At the same time she had the strength that hardly anyone had. He remembered her smile, which like an amulet could charm others.

"I hope you will be able to forgive me." He whispered again.

Bryn looked at him, and then she realized that it was not her who needed to forgive anything. She did not blame anyone. It was him, who was seeking redemption. The night was all around, and she was about to start her new chapter with a clean slate. She couldn't say the same about Sinbad. He was floating on a sea of tears. Him and Maeve, they had a long journey ahead of them, to close the old chapters.

Bryn was now finally independent and looking for her own way. She shook those regrets off her shoulders. "I have nothing to forgive you." This chapter was closed. She smiled heartily. She found the peace.

They embraced for the very last time.

"Goodbye Sinbad."

"Goodbye Bryn"

And so she walked away. Leaving everything behind. Her heart, however, found its righteousness and peace. She only had good days ahead, and new chapters of her story to write on her own. For the first time in a while, she felt the scars of her past could fade away. She felt she will soon find happiness, and she hoped the same for him.

And so he watched her walking away to disappear forever. From now on he will recall her portrait painted only with bright memories of a beautiful friendship.

This chapter was closed.


End file.
